Brothers
by ChelseaEllie
Summary: Elijah and Dean chatting about their annoying little brothers in a bar, I have no idea where this story is going, just wanted to write these 2 talking about what they give up for their younger brothers


I havent written in what feels like forever, I just wanted to start again, and this Dean and Elijah could be a fun pairing to just chat about family together

Not sure where this is going other than a chat, so any ideas are welcome

* * *

><p>It was late on a Tuesday evening in the bar, it was gloomy and quiet and only a few shifty looking customers were around. It was old fashioned and well worn, having seen better days, there were corners and areas smothered in shadows, to have private secret chats if needed. It was unlikely to appeal to high market customers and new people to the area would go to the more traditional New Orleans bars which appealed to tourists, this was a place for people who didn't want to be noticed and for locals who wanted a break from the tourists.<p>

Dean had pulled up a stool at the bar, the counter was sticky, the blonde barmaid was clearly busy and hadn't had much time to tidy and clean the surfaces down. The empty glasses piled up on the end of the bar waiting to be washed, and those still cluttering up tables suggested the day had been pretty busy. He wasn't that worried about being noticed right away, he had other things to deal with first. The story of his life, always a monster to deal with, a problem to solve, his time was always been used by people he would never see again. He pulled out his smart phone and looked at his messages, reading the most recent he sighed deeply and ran his fingers though his dark brown hair, yet another problem he could do without.

"A penny for them?" Dean looked up suddenly to see who was speaking to him, it was the pretty blonde barmaid. Suddenly he switched, from being pensive and dark to being charming seductive Dean, it was easy to do, for him, it was his mask, show the world what they want to see, seduce them as they want it be seduced, so he smiled sweetly, knowing that there could be a diversion for him there, just needed to decide what that would be.

"Ah you don't need to hear my problems," he smiled, knowing that barmaids often wanted to fix cute broken guy's problems, and he could easily use his looks to get on her good side, soft features, green eyes, freckles, sadly also made him catnip for crazy, monsters, demons, crazy Angels, even Crowley wanted to be his BFF. He just wanted a break, and not to talk about any of that, or even think about it.

"What's your poison then?" she asked, interested in him, she wasn't sure how or why and kept telling herself that he looked like a bad boy, a very very pretty bad boy, but damaged and cute wasn't a good mix, but that was her type, damaged, handsome, and unstable. She found herself gazing a little too long at him, seeing how his tight Tshirt was pulled over his firm slim body, yet hidden by layers, a shirt and a jacket. She wondered why he opted to hid himself from view in that way, sure that most women would love to just watch him, she snapped herself out of her slight daydream when she realised she was undressing him in her mind

"Just a bottle beer, thanks" Dean replied slightly resigned to a night of waiting for Sam to call, temped to flirt with her a little later, just needed to get his thoughts in order after a 12 hour drive.

Cami returned with the beer, "Once I have finished getting the bar into a suitable state, if you want to share your problems, I'm here" Dean half smiled and nodded to her, and looked her up and down, he would be taking her up on that, then returned to his smart phone

"I would suggest that you, do not pursue your interest in that young lady" came soft American accent from the stool next to Dean, he jumped slightly, concerned that he hadn't noticed anyone sitting next to him, for a hunter this was concerning, it made him defensive.

"What business is it of yours" Dean snarled, then realised that it wasn't that great a plan when he didn't know who he was up against, so he turned to the guy next to him, youngish, Dean guessed about his age, dark spiked hair, unshaven, wearing a clearly expensive black suit, handsome.

"More than you would expect, but rather than draw attention to yourself Mr Winchester, I would suggest that a hunter explains why he is in my town! and unwisely considering drawing my brother's attention"

Dean's hand moved to his gun, the cold silver comforted him. "Always nice to meet a fan, do I know you?" unsure if he should make a trademark snarly comment, this man had a strange air about him, threatening but charming, it was confusing.

"Elijah Mikaelson" Elijah offered Dean his hand, who looked unimpressed

"And that should mean something to me" Dean was still in defensive hunter mode

"I doubt it does" Smirked Elijah, "But you came to my town, so it concerns me, even though we are more alike than you would like to consider"

Dean interested took Elijah's hand, and shock it, the urge to cut him with a silver dagger to see if there was a reaction was quickly shaken off, he decided that he would work out what he was facing to start with.

"Alike" He questioned, looking Elijah and his prefect neatness up and down "You are not a hunter, you don't look like you ever have to pick anything up, or get your hands dirty, does Jeeves do all the bad stuff for you?"

Elijah smiled slightly "Appearances deceive, you know that though, in your business you can't make assumptions." He gestured to the barmaid with a nod of his head, she brought over a bottle of scotch, and 2 glasses, she looked slightly annoyed that Elijah had taken Deans interest, but uninterested in challenging him. "I understand this is your drink of choice, or do you still crave human blood?" Elijah replied sweetly with a smile, " I suggest we move somewhere more private to discuss business" He stood, and picked up the bottle and glasses and walked to a corner where there was no one else around. Dean watched him in 2 minds about following or not


End file.
